So I Love Your Smiling Face
by BikoNeko
Summary: A Zack and Tifa fanfic. Zack comes back to find out that his one true love is gone. Two brokenhearted people comfort each other and try to figure out their real feelings.
1. PROLOGUE Man at the Doorstep

So I Love Your Smiling Face  
by BikoNeko/PokeSqrt  
-------------------------------------------------------  
Disclaimer: Final Fantasy VII and its characters belong  
to Squaresoft and not me.  
  
Author's Notes: This here is my second FFVII ever. I  
plan for it to be a Tifa Lockheart and Zack fic so if  
you don't like them, you should stop reading right here.  
The couple is a rather odd one but so am I. I think  
there aren't enough of them (and Tifa&Vincent!!) so  
I decided to add mine. Just hope you enjoy!  
  
-------------------------------------------------------  
PROLOGUE Man at the Doorstep  
  
  
"Cloud, where are you going?" Tifa asked as Cloud  
headed for the door. "It's raining hard out there."  
  
"I'm just..." he began. "I'm just gonna take a walk,  
okay, Tif? I'll be back as soon as I can."  
  
"Um..." Cloud had left. "...sure..." she finished. She  
stared at the door for a while, very worried about Cloud.  
It was the second time that week. Cloud was always  
going out and saying he'd be back but by the time he  
actually home, she'd already be asleep. She knew what  
he was up to. Cloud had never shown that he missed  
Aeris shortly after she died because he knew that he  
had a job to do and thinking about her would just  
interfere. Now that he had nothing significant to do,  
he was probably out, mourning over Aeris. It hurt her  
so much every time he did that. It had been going on  
for months. Yes, she cared about Aeris, too, but did  
she honestly have to steal Cloud's heart?  
  
'No,' she thought. 'No. I can't be thinking bad things  
like that. But...Cloud...'  
  
Did she have to love him so much? It hurt. Was she  
cursed to live in agony for the rest of her life? Why  
couldn't she tell him? All she really needed to say to  
him was 'I love you' and it'd all be over. No. No, it  
wasn't that simple. If anything were ever that simple  
then the whole damned world would be a paradise. No.  
Everything had its complications. If she just went  
ahead and voiced out her feelings, there would be a  
chance for her heart to break into even more pieces.  
Surely he would reject her. How could he ever love  
her?  
  
She tried to keep back the tears that stung her  
eyes and continued wiping the counter. But after a  
while, she had to stop because droplets of water  
started to fall from her eyes. She hastily wiped them  
away but when they kept on flowing, she gave up  
and collapsed on the floor.  
  
"C-Cloud..." she whispered through her sobs. "You  
heartless bastard..."  
  
Suddenly, there was a pounding at the door. She  
looked up. She stood and walked over to the door  
to see who was knocking. When she opened the  
door, she gasped as a man stumbled to her feet. 


	2. Back

----------------------------------------------  
PART 1 Back  
  
  
He slowly opened his eyes and found himself  
on a nice warm bed. His shirt was taken off and  
a bandage was wrapped around his chest.  
  
'Where... Where...am I...?'  
  
He looked outside the window and saw rain  
beating hard at the panes. Then the door  
opened and in came an attractive brunette  
carrying a tray of food.  
  
"Hi there," she greeted upon seeing he was  
awake. "Good to see you're awake."  
  
"Are you..." he began. Then he stopped and  
thought for a while as the girl stared at him  
with curious eyes. "Wait... I remember you...  
You were...our tour guide... You followed  
Sephiroth and got hurt... Your name...um...  
Iifa? No, no. Um...Tifa? Tifa? Tifa, was it?"  
  
The girl was shocked at what he said. "How...  
did you know?"  
  
"You were our tour guide, remember? Before  
Sephiroth...changed..."  
  
Tifa's eyes widened. "Yes! I remember! But...  
I don't remember your name..."  
  
"My name? Zack."  
  
Tifa smiled. "Well..." She held out a hand. "It's  
nice to see you again, Zack."  
  
Zack shook her hand. "Same here. But I don't  
understand how I got here..."  
  
"You knocked on the door yesterday and you  
fell down unconscious when I opened it. You  
were bleeding so badly and so I bandaged your  
wound."  
  
"I remember now. I was in a fight with some  
crazy guy and he stabbed me with that stupid  
knife of his. I saw this bar and...I knocked."  
  
"It's probably my fault you're like this. Those  
guys just can't handle a glass of beer. I'm  
really sorry."  
  
"Aw, don't be. If it means getting taken care  
of by you, I'd go out and get myself almost  
killed everyday."  
  
Tifa's smile widened.  
  
"That is," Zack added, "if your boyfriend  
doesn't mind."  
  
Tifa's smile faded. "I...don't have a boyfriend..."  
  
"No boyfriend?! I must be really lucky."  
  
Tifa's smile returned. "I'll have to think about it."  
  
"So...if you don't have a boyfriend, who helps  
you out when those drunks come back barging in?"  
  
"Well, Barret helps me out a lot. And there's  
also Cloud---"  
  
"CLOUD???"  
  
"Um...yes."  
  
"Cloud Strife?"  
  
"Yes. Why?"  
  
"It's just...I really wanted to see him again. But I  
never knew that I would see him so soon... This  
is really great. He was like my best friend..."  
  
"I didn't know that. Well, he's at home sleeping,  
I think. I'll call him and tell him to come over."  
  
"You don't hafta do that. I can wait."  
  
"No, it's all right."  
  
Tifa stood up and went to call Cloud.  
  
Zack had a huge smile on his face as he looked  
up at the ceiling. 'Wow. I'm gonna see Cloud  
again. I've been waiting for this day to come. I  
haven't seen that guy in years... I hope he'll  
remember me. I hope...she'll remember me...'  
  
  
  
  
  
~*~*~*~  
  
  
  
  
Tifa walked over to the door to open it. Cloud  
was at the door with a smile in his face.  
  
"Where is he?" Cloud asked breathlessly, as if  
he had ran all the way from their flat to the bar,  
which is really what he did.  
  
Tifa gestured towards the door of the small  
bedroom in the corner of the bar. Cloud went  
over to the corner and knocked on the door.  
  
"Come in," Zack's voice from inside said. Cloud  
entered and his smile widened when he saw his  
long-lost friend again. He was speechless. He had  
always thought that Zack was gone. When he  
had last seen Zack, it was as if a part of him died.  
Now, he was right there, getting up from his bed,  
very much alive and well.  
  
"What's up, Cloud?" Zack greeted.  
  
Cloud was too shocked to reply. He just  
embraced his friend tightly and patted him on  
the back.  
  
"I thought you were dead, man!!!" Cloud  
said.  
  
"I thought I was dead, too!!!" Zack replied  
with a chuckle. "Turns out that those bastards  
weren't able to kill me after all! And it turns out  
they weren't able to kill you either. I heard  
about how ya saved the planet, Cloud. I'm really  
proud of ya."  
  
Cloud placed his hand on the back of his head.  
"Heh. Well, it wasn't just me. I couldn't have  
done it without Tifa and the other guys. I really  
wasn't the one who saved the planet. There was  
also..." His smile faded and he stopped talking.  
  
"You okay, man?"  
  
"Y-Yeah... I'm just peachy."  
  
Zack raised his eyebrows. Peachy? Cloud would  
never say that. NEVER. "You sure you're okay?"  
  
"Yeah, I'm sure. Why wouldn't I be? I'm really  
happy to see you!"  
  
"Well...if that's how ya feel..."  
  
"Yeah. Well, where were you at?"  
  
"Where I was for the past few years? It's a long  
story. Well, when I woke up after being shot, I  
was in a coma. I have no idea how I got there  
but I was there and it turned out that I was there  
for a coupla months. When I got well enough to  
leave the hospital, I didn't know what to do. I just  
walked around Midgar with no idea of what the hell  
I was gonna do next. I knew I couldn't let ShinRa  
find me again so I looked for a place to hide out. I  
eventually ended up in the slums, living with some  
old guy. I lived with him for about 4 years and then  
somehow, someone learned that I wanted to become  
a mercenary. So I worked as a mercenary. Remember,  
Cloud? Just like I said... And then I found out about  
you defeating Sephiroth. Everyone was talking about  
it. After the fall of ShinRa, I decided to find you. And  
so...here I am."  
  
"I'm glad you did."  
  
"Me too. And, ya know...I was...kinda hoping that...  
I heard she was with ya, Cloud. Aeris..."  
  
Cloud's heart skip a beat at the mention of her name.  
He looked away. "Zack...don't you know...?"  
  
"What..." Zack said, worry in his voice. "What's  
wrong? Did anything happen to her?"  
  
"Zack..."  
  
"...Yeah...?"  
  
"Zack...Aeris...is gone..." 


	3. A Reason to Live

--------------------------------------------------------------------  
PART 2 A Reason to Live  
  
  
Zack stumbled backwards as he shook his head in disbelief. "What...  
What do you mean by she's gone?! Is she coming back???!!!"  
  
Cloud turned away from him. "I'm afraid..." he said. "I'm afraid that's...  
not possible, Zack..."  
  
"NO! No, she can't be! Don't tell me it's true!"  
  
Cloud forced himself to look at Zack. "It is true, Zack!" he said painfully.  
"Aeris is gone! She's dead!"  
  
Zack fell to the floor, his head lowered. He hastily wiped away the  
droplets of liquid that seeped out of his eyes. "Aeris... I wanted to  
spend the rest of my life with her... I had everything planned out...  
After I had gotten rich from being a mercenary, I'd go to her and tell her  
mother that I was the right one for her... I'd tell her how much I loved  
her and we'd have a happy life together..."  
  
"I'm sorry... I couldn't believe it either. But, yes, Aeris did die. I know  
it's hard to believe. Even I can't believe it."  
  
"Don't be sorry, Cloud. It wasn't your fault. It was mine. I could have  
been there for her. I could have protected her. It's all my fault..."  
  
"Don't go blaming yourself! You know you couldn't have done anything  
about it!"  
  
Zack buried his face in his hands for a while and then looked up. "Cloud...  
Do ya think...do ya think...I...could see her?"  
  
"Yeah, Zack. Sure."  
  
"Thanks."  
  
  
  
  
  
~*~*~*~  
  
  
  
  
  
Cloud left Zack for a while at Aeris' memorial. Zack kneeled in front  
on the stone memorial that was built in remembrance of the flower girl  
who had given up her life for the planet. There, Zack let the tears  
fall freely.  
  
"I'm really sorry..." he said to the hunk of cold stone. "I'm sorry for  
everything... But why? Why did you have to go? I loved you so much...  
and I know...you loved me, too..."  
  
He took out something from his pocket and kept it in his fist. "You'd  
be really happy to how peaceful it is now... It's everything you wanted.  
And more... I never stopped thinking about you, ya know... I even..."  
He placed a silver ring with a bright diamond in front of the memorial. "Got  
this for you..."  
  
He choked back a sob. "I hope ya like it, Aeris. I'll be seeing you..."  
  
  
  
  
~*~*~*~  
  
  
  
  
Tifa looked up when the door opened. Finally. Cloud and Zack had  
come back. She wanted to say something to them but when she  
saw the heart-broken look in Zack's eyes, she decided to keep quiet.  
Cloud led Zack to the small bedroom and came back out.  
  
"I have to go meet someone, Tif," Cloud said. "It's about a job.  
Take care of Zack, all right?"  
  
Tifa nodded and Cloud went out the door.  
  
"Hey lady!"  
  
Tifa saw a drunken man pounding his fist on the counter.  
  
"More booze!" he ordered. "Rai now, bitch!!!"  
  
"You're already drunk enough," Tifa replied sternly. "I think it's time  
for you to go. Unless you learn to talk properly, you'd better not  
come back!"  
  
The man looked infuriated. He stood up and went up behind the  
counter. "Now lookie here... Ya betta give me some beer now or I'm  
gonna hafta make ya...and then some..."  
  
"GET OUT!!!" Tifa yelled. The man just pushed her. Tifa kicked him  
in the face. He wiped away some blood as a few...well, actually, a  
whole bunch, of his friends stood up, prepared for a fight.  
  
"Wanna fight?" Tifa asked. "Bring it on!!!"  
  
The six men lunged at her at once. It was pretty hard. They were  
the only customers at the bar that night. With Midgar being rebuilt  
and all, the bar was not always full of people.  
  
"GET OFF!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" she screamed at the top of her lungs. The  
men were taken off her and she saw Zack help her up. He faced the  
drunken men.  
  
"HAH!" one of them sneered. "Think this pretty boy o' yars can take  
us all at once?"  
  
"Most definitely," Zack answered. He went for them, beating every  
single one of them up with great ease. They staggered out the  
door. When they were gone, Zack clutched at his wound in pain.  
  
"Zack!" Tifa gasped as she rushed over to him. "Are you all right?!"  
  
Zack nodded reassuringly. "Yeah, Tifa, I'm fine."  
  
He groaned. He looked down at his hand covered in blood.  
  
"No, you're not!" Tifa said. "You're hurt! What did they do to you?!"  
  
"It was nothing! The blood probably seeped through..."  
  
Tifa led Zack back to the room to take care of Zack's wound.  
  
  
  
  
  
~*~*~*~  
  
  
  
  
"I'm glad you were here, Zack," Tifa said as she put a new bandage  
on Zack's wound. "I would have been a goner if you hadn't."  
  
"That's not true," Zack replied. "I hear you're pretty good at kicking  
some ass."  
  
Tifa stared at him for a while and then giggled.  
  
"Did I say something wrong?" Zack asked.  
  
Tifa shook her head. "No. It's just that...I felt like laughing."  
  
"That's good. But you're sure there's nothing on my face or anything?"  
  
"You're fine."  
  
"Good."  
  
Tifa giggled again.  
  
"What?! Did I do something wrong? Anything on my face?"  
  
"It's nothing."  
  
"If you have another urge to laugh, I'm gonna..."  
  
"You're gonna what?"  
  
"I'm gonna...be really glad. It's nice to see you smiling, ya know."  
  
Tifa felt her face get warmer. "Uh...thanks," she replied. She  
looked over at the clock. "It's really late. You think we should  
head over to the flat?"  
  
"I dunno," Zack replied. "It's up to you."  
  
"Cloud's probably gonna be out all night and...oh, I don't know!"  
  
"If Cloud isn't gonna be there then it's okay to stay here. Is  
your place far?"  
  
"Pretty much..."  
  
"Then we should stay here. Ya know, those drunks could probably  
be coming back and thrashing the place."  
  
"Well...all right. It doesn't matter to me."  
  
"You sleep here on the bed and I'll just sleep on the floor or  
something."  
  
"No, you can't do that! You're a guest! Take the bed!"  
  
"You're a lady!"  
  
"It doesn't mean that just because I'm a lady, you have to treat  
me specially!"  
  
Zack sighed. "You really know how to put up a fight, ya know..."  
  
Tifa grinned. "I know."  
  
"Well, how about this? We either share the bed or we both  
sleep on the floor."  
  
"That's a great idea," Tifa said sardonically. "We'd fit onto that  
one person bed perfectly together since I have such a small frame."  
  
"Geez, no need to be all fussy about it..."  
  
"I'm not fussy about it."  
  
"Well, you're fussy about something."  
  
"Just...forget it..."  
  
Zack shrugged his shoulder as he got in under the covers. "Well?  
Aren't ya coming?"  
  
"You really didn't think we'd actually share the bed, did you?"  
  
"Seems like a good idea."  
  
Tifa rolled her eyes and decided to just give up. It was late and  
she was sleepy. She reluctantly got underneath the covers with  
him. She tried to sleep but it was quite difficult. Sleeping with a man  
she hardly knew? It was just a bit uncomfortable. But still...  
  
She turned off the lamp and tried to get some sleep. She heard  
Zack let out a yawn.  
  
"G'night, Tifa," he said sleepily.  
  
"Good night," she replied. He was already fast asleep. His breath  
was steaming down her neck. They were so close together. It felt  
so strange yet...right, in a sense. She shrugged it off and eventually  
fell asleep.  
  
  
  
  
  
~*~*~*~  
  
  
  
  
Tifa woke up to find herself on the bed, laying next to no one. She  
got up and fixed the bed then went out. Zack sitting down on one  
of the tables with his head buried in his arms.  
  
"Zack, are you all right?" she asked. He immediately looked up.  
  
"Hey there. G'morning, Tifa," he said as he sat up.  
  
"Good morning. How long have you been up?"  
  
"About a coupla hours..."  
  
"I see."  
  
Zack's stomach then let out a loud growl. His face turned bright  
red. "Um...er...sorry about that..."  
  
"You must be hungry. I'll go get you something. I don't know if I  
can get a decent breakfast but...I'll try."  
  
"I already looked..."  
  
"Oh. Well, we can always go order out!"  
  
"Really? In Midgar?"  
  
"Yep. It'd take a while, though, so I hope your stomach could hold it."  
  
Zack chuckled nervously. "It'll try..."  
  
After Tifa had ordered, she went and sat down next to Zack. "They'll  
be here in 20 minutes or so."  
  
"Okay."  
  
Tifa took a deep breath and stretched her arms.  
  
"So," Zack said. "How was your sleep?"  
  
"It was very good."  
  
"See? My plan worked after all."  
  
"It seems that way. But I will not have it like that again!"  
  
"Why not?"  
  
"It's just...well...it's just a little bit...awkward, you know..."  
  
"I didn't think so."  
  
"Really?"  
  
"But if it makes you so uncomfortable then that's fine with me."  
  
"Um...all right..."  
  
Zack grinned but then flinched when a pain shot up through him.  
He clutched his wound and squeezed his eyes in pain.  
  
"Zack!" Tifa gasped as she stood up and knelt down by his side. She  
removed his hand from his wound and saw his palm covered in blood  
again. "What happened?"  
  
"It's nothing," Zack reassured. "I'm fine. I... ARGH!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" Zack  
wrapped his arms around his wound. Tifa quickly got some medicine  
and bandages. She had a very worried look on her face as she looked  
up from bandaging his wound.  
  
"What happened to you?" she asked.  
  
Zack looked at her with pain in his eyes and then looked away,  
saying nothing. Tifa was even more worried. She lowered her head.  
She saw from the corner of her eye, Zack reaching for something. She  
looked up and he quickly enclosed the item in his clenched fist.  
  
"What's that?" she implored.  
  
"What's what?" Zack asked, hoping she didn't notice.  
  
"That thing," she said. "In your hand."  
  
"There's...nothing...in my hand..."  
  
"I saw you take something from the table."  
  
"I didn't take anything."  
  
"Then open your hand."  
  
Zack paused.  
  
"Open it," Tifa demanded.  
  
Zack slowly opened his hand, revealing a piece of pink cloth.  
  
"It was Aeris'," he said, his voice sounding much more melancholy  
than she had ever heard. "I left right after I was sure you were asleep.  
I went to her memorial to find something...anything... I looked and  
looked and finally, I found this. It's very small but...it really means a  
lot to me. I miss her a lot and I...I don't know! I just went to her  
memorial and as I was coming back here, those dumbasses were there  
and they got a good punch at me here!"  
  
"I'm sorry... I didn't know..."  
  
"I ain't saying you should've."  
  
"But, Zack, you didn't have to go alone. I would have gone with you  
if you wanted me to! I don't want you to get hurt."  
  
"I wanted to be by myself. It's because I..." He stared at her and then  
lowered his head. "You wanna know the real reason I went? I wanted to  
die. That's what I was gonna do. If I couldn't have Aeris, I didn't want  
anyone else. She was my whole life, ya know. She was my reason to live.  
Every time things went wrong, she was always there to help me out.  
Even when I wasn't with her. Just thinking of her gave me a reason to  
survive! Have you ever had someone like that for you, Tifa? A person who  
had such a big impact on your life that you went and made them your  
whole life?"  
  
"I... Yes. Yes, I have..."  
  
"So you'll know how I feel, right?"  
  
"I do know how you feel... But that doesn't mean you should give up on  
living!!!"  
  
"She was my whole life. Now that she's gone, I don't know what I'm  
gonna do... No place to go, no one to turn to..."  
  
"There's always Cloud! He's your best friend, right? And there's..." She  
placed her hand on his. "There's always me, you know..."  
  
"You don't hafta waste your time on my pathetic life, Tifa. You're too  
nice. You got your whole life ahead of you."  
  
"You do, too. Besides, I'm sure you'd do the same thing for me. And even  
if you didn't, I wouldn't mind."  
  
"I...don't know what to say..."  
  
"Then say nothing and let me assume that you're agreeing with me."  
  
"Um..."  
  
"Then it's settled! You promise not to end your life, right?"  
  
"Well...all right..."  
  
"That's good."  
  
"And...um...Tifa?"  
  
"Yes?"  
  
"Thanks a lot."  
  
"Don't mention it." 


	4. Promises

--------------------------------------------------------------  
PART 3 Promises  
  
  
'I wonder who that could be...?' Tifa wondered as she walked  
over to the door to open it.  
  
"BARRET!!!" she exclaimed gleefully as she instinctively threw  
her arms around her friend's neck.  
  
"Heya there, Teef," he chuckled. "Long time, no see!"  
  
Tifa noticed Marlene by Barret's side. Tifa knelt down and  
embraced the young girl.  
  
"I'm so glad to see you!" Tifa said. She smiled down at Marlene.  
"How are you, sweetie?"  
  
"I'm fine," Marlene responded.  
  
"That's good," Tifa said. "Well? Come on inside!"  
  
They all went inside the apartment. "I'm really sorry for the  
mess," Tifa told them. "With Midgar still being rebuilt, the bar,  
Cloud constantly going out on his different jobs and Zack staying  
over with us..."  
  
"Ahem!" Barret interrupted. Tifa looked at him. He raised an  
eyebrow. "Um...Zack?"  
  
"Yes," Tifa replied. "He's staying over here. He went out to  
do something."  
  
"Who is this guy?"  
  
"Zack? He's a really nice guy. He and Cloud are friends from  
long ago."  
  
"Lookie here, Tifa. I'm trying to deal with the fact that you're  
living with Cloud ALONE but now you have ANOTHER guy? I  
don't think I'll be able to let you live like this without a fight."  
  
"Why are you so protective of me all of the sudden, Barret?"  
  
"Ok, although I haven't been there for ya for the last coupla  
months or so, I still care! And I know what's up with you and  
Cloud."  
  
"W-What do you mean...?"  
  
"I know ya love him, Teef, but I also know he dun love ya back.  
I can't just stand there while he's breakin' yer heart!"  
  
"Barret, Cloud is my friend and all I want to do is to help him!  
After we defeated Sephiroth, we both had no where to go to so  
we decided to help each other. Is that so bad?!"  
  
"Tifa, you know ya can always go to me. I'm your friend and  
I dun want nuthin' bad to happen to ya."  
  
"I know you have good intentions, Barret, but I can take care  
of myself. Just because Cloud doesn't feel the same as I feel  
for him doesn't mean that I should just go leave him. It isn't  
his fault that he loves...um...forget it..."  
  
"Tifa... I ain't sayin' that Cloud's a bad guy. I'm just tellin' ya  
that you should do sumthin' before you get hurt. Cloud's still  
young and he dun know what he's doin'. I know you wanna  
help him an' all but I dun want nuthin' happening to ya while  
he's tryin' ta figure out things for himself."  
  
"Barret... If you really care about me then could you just  
let me be with Cloud? I know him and I know he would never  
do anything to hurt me. I want you to worry about your own  
problems. I'm happy with Cloud and that's all I want right now.  
I can take care of myself."  
  
"Well..." Barret patted Marlene on the head and smiled down  
at her. "I wanna take care of Marlene without worrying about  
anything else. But I want you to know that you can always  
go to me whenever sumthin' bad happens. I dun want you  
worrying that I'll be too busy or nuthin' like that, okay?"  
  
"Okay."  
  
"Now, what are we gonna do about this Zack guy?"  
  
"Don't worry about that, Barret! Zack is a great person!"  
  
"He better not be doing anything to you."  
  
"I'll be fine."  
  
"You sure you can trust this guy?"  
  
"I'm sure."  
  
"Well... You better not go falling in love with him. Like Cloud's  
bad enough..."  
  
"I'm not going to fall in love with Zack! We're friends only! That's  
that!"  
  
"Friends only, huh? Like you and Cloud weren't friends before  
you fell in love with him..."  
  
"This is a completely different situation! Besides, Zack's not  
my type!"  
  
"That's good. You SWEAR you won't go fall in love with him?"  
  
"I won't, don't worry. I promise."  
  
  
  
  
  
~*~*~*~  
  
  
  
  
  
Zack slowly walked to the apartment door, drawing out the  
keys from his pocket. He unlocked the door silently to make  
sure he didn't wake anyone up. It was already 3 o'clock in the  
morning so surely, Tifa would be asleep. When he entered, Tifa's  
eyes suddenly went wide open as she sat up from the couch  
she was sleeping on a while ago.  
  
"Cloud...?" she questioned to the figure in the dark. "Is that  
you?"  
  
"Sorry," Zack replied. "It's only me. I'm sorry if I woke you  
up, Tifa."  
  
"Oh, that's okay," Tifa replied. "I was just...waiting for Cloud.  
He said he'd come home early but he had to go leave again  
shortly after he would get up. I wanted to see him before I  
missed my chance."  
  
"Heh. So you worry about Cloud and not me? You're certainly  
very nice."  
  
"I-I didn't mean it that way! I was just saying that I---"  
  
"I was just kidding! Don't worry about it!"  
  
"Oh, all right."  
  
Zack yawned. "I'm very sleepy. Do you mind if I go to bed  
now?"  
  
"No, go ahead."  
  
"You should get some sleep to, y'know. In a nice, comfortable  
bed."  
  
"I can stay up."  
  
"You sure? Besides, it's not like Cloud's gonna go get himself  
killed. No way! Not without me, he isn't!"  
  
"I'll be fine, Zack. Just go to sleep."  
  
"Why are you doing this anyway? Are you in love with Cloud  
or something?"  
  
"N-No! I was just concerned..."  
  
"I'm concerned, too. About you. Could you just go to sleep  
now? You gotta open the bar tomorrow, don't ya?"  
  
"I'm sure Cloud will come soon. He would never lie to me."  
  
"Anything could be holding him up. He can't control those  
things. I can't stand a lady doing this to herself. If you don't  
go to sleep, I won't."  
  
"You'd really do that?"  
  
"Of course."  
  
"Well...if you really insist...then I guess...Cloud wouldn't  
mind..."  
  
"Good. Now come on."  
  
Tifa stood up and they both went to their rooms.  
  
'He's so much like Cloud...' Tifa thought. 'But...there's  
something...that makes him...different... What is it...?'  
  
  
  
  
  
~*~*~*~  
  
  
  
  
  
"Sorry I'm late." a young Tifa, clad in a turquois dress said  
as she sat down on the well. "You said you wanted to talk  
to me about something?"  
  
"Come this spring..." a young Cloud said. "I'm leaving this  
town for Midgar."  
  
"All boys are leaving our town."  
  
"But I'm different from all of them. I'm not just going to  
find a job." He stood up. "I want to join SOLDIER. I'm going  
to be the best there is, just like Sephiroth."  
  
"Sephiroth... The Great Sephiroth."  
  
Cloud climbed to the top of the well and looked at the  
stars.  
  
"Isn't it hard to join SOLDIER?" Tifa asked.  
  
"...I probably won't be able to come back to this town  
for a while...huh?"  
  
"Will you be in the newspapers if you do well?"  
  
"I'll try."  
  
"Hey, why don't we make a promise? Umm, if you get  
really famous and I'm ever in a bind...you come save me,  
all right?"  
  
"What?"  
  
"Whenever I'm in trouble, my hero will come and rescue  
me. I want to at least experience that once."  
  
"What?"  
  
"Come on---! Promise me---!"  
  
"All right... I promise."  
  
  
  
  
  
~*~*~*~  
  
  
  
  
  
"Zack...?"  
  
"G'morning, Tifa," Zack greeted.  
  
"What are you doing?"  
  
"I'm just...making breakfast for ya..." Zack handed her a  
sandwich and chuckled nervously. "Hehe... It's my specialty.  
Pretty pathetic, huh?"  
  
Tifa took a bite into the sandwich. "Mm! Not at all! It's  
delicious!"  
  
"You're just saying that to be nice. It really sucks. Well,  
there goes my attempt to help out."  
  
"Well, I say it's good."  
  
"Well, thanks."  
  
"Your welcome."  
  
Tifa glanced over at the clock. Two more hours until she  
had to open the bar.  
  
"How long have you been up?" Tifa asked.  
  
"I dunno," Zack replied, trying to sound as nonchalant as  
possible. "Maybe 10 minutes..."  
  
"You sure?"  
  
"Y-Yeah..."  
  
Tifa put down the sandwich. "You can tell me where you really  
went, you know. Because I have a good hunch where..."  
  
Zack paused. "I..." he began hesitantly. "I was there."  
  
Tifa took a deep breath and looked away. "Well...there you  
go..."  
  
Zack stared at her. "..."  
  
"I don't know why you can't just tell me. I'll understand."  
  
"Well...why do you care so much anyway?"  
  
"I don't want you to get hurt."  
  
"I'm not gonna get hurt. I'm sure you know that already.  
We're the same, ya know. Two people who can defend  
themselves. But...that's not the reason...is it...?"  
  
"Just forget it..."  
  
"Tell me the real reason you wanted to know. I know you  
have one!"  
  
"It's just... Why, Zack?" she forced herself to look him in the  
eye. "Why is it that you care for her so much? Why can't you  
just let go???!!! Tell me why!!!"  
  
"Because! Because...there are so many reasons. She's  
just like the sun, ya know. Bright, warm, beautiful...and I  
wouldn't be able to live without her. It's really hard, ya  
know!!! I dunno why it's so easy for you to ask me to let  
go of her! It's impossible! She's done something to me that'll  
never go away!"  
  
"So...that's it... That's why he---you love her so much..."  
  
"I'm sorry if I did anything to---"  
  
"No. No need for apologies, Zack. Thank you...for telling me  
this..."  
  
"Are you...okay...?"  
  
"I'm just great. I just...it's nothing..." She forced a smile. "I  
should get ready. I have to open the bar soon."  
  
"Uh...yeah. Sure."  
  
Tifa began to walk away. "See you later, Zack."  
  
"Y-Yeah... See ya later, Tifa..."  
  
  
  
  
  
~*~*~*~  
  
  
  
  
  
'Why DO I care so much about it...?' Tifa wondered to  
herself as she opened the locks of the bar. She looked  
over at Zack who was beside her, waiting for the door to  
open. 'I mean, it's none of my business. He can love  
whoever he wants and I wouldn't really care.'  
  
When they got inside, Zack started to put down the  
chairs from the tables as Tifa went to the counter.  
  
"Um...thanks a lot, Zack," Tifa said.  
  
"No problem."  
  
She watched as he worked. Why DID she care? Was  
it because he was so much like Cloud? Did she really want  
to know why CLOUD was so obsessed with Aeris? Or  
maybe it wasn't Cloud at all. Maybe upon some miracle,  
she had started to...  
  
'No,' she thought. 'No way. I would never... But...  
he IS a little... No. I can't be thinking this! I probably  
didn't get enough sleep last night...'  
  
Zack watched Tifa as Tifa wiped the counter. 'Why  
did she seem to be hurt by me going to Aeris' memorial?'  
he thought, taking down the last few chairs. 'Maybe  
she really wanted to know why Cloud was there. Cloud  
is such a dumbass sometimes! Can't he see that Tifa  
is constantly worrying about him?! Would it kill him to  
just take a coupla days off and spend some time with her?  
Help her out once in a while?'  
  
He sat on a stool by the counter and watched Tifa  
wipe the beer glasses. 'What an idiot... He has no idea what  
he's missing...' Zack shook his head. 'Damn! What the hell  
am I thinking now?! I must be really messed up from  
staying up so late. But...she really shouldn't worry herself  
like that.'  
  
Tifa went away from the counter and swept the floor  
as Zack looked at her. He then forced himself to turn  
away. 'Why the hell am I so concerned about Cloud  
worrying Tifa?! Damn, I'm really screwed...'  
  
They both looked up when there was a loud knocking  
on the door. Tifa set aside the broom and went over to  
open the door. Upon opening it, Cloud stomped inside and  
roughly pushed Tifa to the ground.  
  
"What da fuck do you think you're doing, man???!!!" Zack  
said as he punched Cloud in the face, sending Cloud on the  
floor as well. Zack rushed to help Tifa up and they both  
stared at Cloud. Cloud got up and hit him hard in the stomach,  
opening the wound that had been damaged many times.  
Tifa grabbed hard onto Cloud's shoulders.  
  
"STOP IT! STOP IT CLOUD!!!" she begged. Cloud just sent  
her flying to the wall.  
  
"T...Tifa..." Zack groaned. He punched him in the face  
again and kneed him in the stomach. Cloud dropped to the  
ground on his knees, holding his stomach in pain and then  
lowered to the floor, unconscious.  
  
  
  
  
  
~*~*~*~  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Cloud slowly opened his eyes to see a teary eyed Tifa  
looking down at him.  
  
"Oh Cloud!" she gasped, embracing him when she saw that  
he was awake. "I'm so glad you're okay!"  
  
"T-Tifa...?"  
  
Tifa nodded.  
  
"W-What happened...?"  
  
"You came into the bar and suddenly started fighting. That  
wasn't you, was it?!"  
  
"I-I don't remember... All's I remember is drinking a whole  
lotta liquor and stuff..."  
  
"So you were drunk! You really didn't want to hurt Zack!  
...Or me..."  
  
"Z-Zack...?"  
  
Tifa helped Cloud sit up. Zack was standing right next to  
Tifa. Zack smiled.  
  
"Hey man..." Cloud said weakly. "Sorry for what I did to you...  
whatever that is..."  
  
"S'okay," Zack replied. "Sorry for knocking you out."  
  
"S'okay," Cloud said. He looked at Tifa. "Sorry for what I did  
to you, too, Tif."  
  
"I'm fine," Tifa sniffed. "You had me worried, damn you!!!"  
  
"Heh. Sorry."  
  
Tifa smiled. "I'm just glad it wasn't you. And that you're  
all right."  
  
Zack looked down at Tifa. 'You're such a nice person,' he  
thought. 'But why do you always put his needs before  
yours? When will it be your turn?'  
  
  
  
  
  
~*~*~*~  
  
  
  
  
  
Tifa looked out her window at the nighttime sky. She put  
her hand out to feel the cool glass. It was a night just like  
that night when they made the promise. A clear and starry  
night. She sighed. 'The promise... My hero would come  
rescue me someday... Yes, Cloud kept that promise. But  
now...' She remembered the incident at the bar that day.  
Cloud was definitely not her hero then. It was Zack. Zack  
was there. Ever since he came, Zack was always there  
whenever Cloud wasn't. 'I wonder now... Who is my hero...?' 


	5. I Thought I Heard Your Voice

--------------------------------------------------------------  
PART 4 I Thought I Heard Your Voice  
  
  
"As long as I'm with you... As long as you're by my side... I  
won't give up even if I'm scared."  
  
Cloud uncrossed his arms and looked at Tifa. "...... Tifa......"  
  
She moved her arms behind her. "No matter how close we  
are... We were far apart...before this. But when we were in the  
Lifestream surrounded by all those screams of anguish, I thought  
I heard your voice..." She closed her eyes, crying softly. Her  
arms fell to her sides and she bowed her head. "...sniff...you  
probably don't remember this... But deep in my heart I heard  
you calling my name... Or at least I thought I did..."  
  
Cloud looked away and put a hand to his face. "Yeah... At  
that time I heard you calling me. You were calling me back in  
from the stream of consciousness in the Lifestream." He  
lowered his hand and nodded. "After all, I promised. That if  
anything were to ever happen to you, I would come to help."  
  
Tifa opened her eyes and looked up. "Cloud...? Do you  
think the stars can hear us? Do you think they see how hard  
we're fighting for them?"  
  
Cloud looked up at the sky. "I dunno... But... Whether they  
are or not, we still have to do what we can. And believe in  
ourselves... Someday we'll find the answer. Right, Tifa?  
That's what I learned from you when I was in the Lifestream."  
  
She nodded. "Yeah......that's right..."  
  
"Hey, Tifa......I...... There are a lot of things I wanted to  
talk to you about." He shook his head slowly. "But now that  
we're together like this, I don't know what I really wanted to  
say... I guess nothing's changed at all... Kind of makes you  
want to laugh..."  
  
Tifa shook her head. "Cloud... Words aren't the only thing  
that tell people what you're thinking..."  
  
Cloud looked at her. She straightened her hair.  
  
"............"  
  
  
  
  
  
~*~*~*~  
  
  
  
  
  
'...' Tifa put her hand on the window as a tear trickled  
down her cheek, much like the raindrops outside. 'Cloud...  
Where...are you...?'  
  
Cloud was gone for five days now. Zack was out looking  
for him for the last three days.  
  
  
(flashback)  
  
"Tifa?"  
  
Tifa looked up.  
  
"You okay?" Zack asked with a semblance of concern  
on his face.  
  
"Yeah, I'm fine," Tifa lied. Cloud had not come home  
in two days and she was very worried about him. What  
if he was in a coma and she never knew? What if he had  
gotten amnesia and forgot everything? What if he had...  
died?  
  
Zack could see as plain as day that Tifa was worried  
out of her mind. It was definitely not good for her, to  
worry so much. He put on his coat and headed for the door.  
  
"Wh-Where are you going?" Tifa asked.  
  
"To look for Cloud," Zack replied.  
  
"I-I want to come with you!"  
  
"No. Stay here. You need to rest. Don't worry about me  
or Cloud. I'm sure he's fine. Probably just drunk out of his  
mind somewhere. Stay here. I'm gonna find him. He'll come  
back to you safe and sound."  
  
"But, I---" Too late. Zack was already gone.  
  
  
(end flashback)  
  
  
'How can I possibly rest peacefully when I know Cloud is  
out there? He's probably bleeding somewhere! Oh Cloud...  
Please come home soon...'  
  
Tifa jumped when the door started to open. She kept her  
eyes on the door, waiting to see who was on the other side.  
She stood up when she saw Cloud come in.  
  
"Damn," Cloud said. "I thought you were asleep."  
  
"I'm so glad to see you're alive and well, Cloud!" Tifa said  
as tears of joy started to fill her eyes. "Where were you?"  
  
"It's none of your business," Cloud replied coldly.  
  
Tifa was shocked at his answer. "C-Cloud...are you okay?"  
  
"Of course I'm okay. Why wouldn't I be? I'm here to get  
something so if you don't mind---?"  
  
"B-But you just came home!"  
  
"This is more important, Tif. Just let me get what I need  
and I'll go."  
  
"No, Cloud! Stay here! Please!"  
  
Cloud ignored her and went into his bedroom. Tifa followed  
him.  
  
"W-Where are you going?" Tifa asked as she saw Cloud  
starting to pack up his things in a suitcase. Cloud didn't  
respond. "T-Tell me where you're going!"  
  
"It's none of your business, Tifa! Just leave me alone!"  
  
Tifa's eyes widened. "Cloud, what's the matter with you?!"  
she demanded as she grabbed onto his arm. Cloud pushed  
her away.  
  
"What the fuck's the matter with YOU???!!! God damn,  
just leave me alone, Tifa!!!"  
  
"B-But, Cloud..."  
  
"GOD!!!!!!!!!" Cloud yelled as he glared at Tifa on the floor.  
"Why can't you be more like Aeris?! Huh???!!! Why???!!!  
She'd never piss me off like this! She's so much more  
considerate, more understanding! Why can't you be more  
like her???!!!"  
  
Tifa felt her tears sting her eyes. She quickly got up and  
punched Cloud hard in the face. The impact of her hit made  
Cloud fall to the floor. She looked down at him with teary  
eyes filled with anger.  
  
"Why can't you just get her out of your mind, Cloud?!" she  
screamed. "She's gone! DEAD!!! She's never coming back!!!"  
  
Cloud stood up and slapped her. "Don't you ever say that  
to me again!!!" His voice was trembly.  
  
Tifa glared at him. "What?! It's true!"  
  
He slapped her again. "Shut the fuck up!!!"  
  
"You can't tell me what to do!!!"  
  
Cloud continued packing his things hastily. He rushed out  
of the room as Tifa followed.  
  
"She's gone, Cloud, she's gone!!!" Tifa said.  
  
"SHUT UP!!!"  
  
"She's never coming back!"  
  
Cloud hit her in the stomach. "Shut...the fuck up...bitch..."  
He stormed out the apartment, leaving a heart-broken Tifa  
Lockheart on the floor. She breathed hard as she stared at  
the ceiling. Tears were streaming down her face. 'Cloud...  
Why can't you...just...accept...that she's...gone...?'  
  
  
  
  
  
~*~*~*~  
  
  
  
  
  
Zack hung his head in defeat as he entered the apartment.  
'What will Tifa do when she finds out I couldn't find him?' he  
thought. He looked up and saw a sleeping Tifa on the floor.  
He went over to her and saw her tear-stained cheeks. He  
gently picked her up and carried her into her room. He tucked  
her in. 'Damn Cloud...' he thought. 'How can you not see  
how much you're hurting Tifa?'  
  
He started to walk out the door but stopped when he heard  
Tifa muttering in her sleep.  
  
"Cloud..." she said. "Please...don't love her... Love...me..."  
  
Zack looked at her sorrowfully and closed the door.  
  
  
  
  
  
~*~*~*~  
  
  
  
  
  
Zack put the chairs up as Tifa was at the wiping the  
counter. He watched her with concern. She had been  
acting strangely all day. They hadn't spoken one word to  
each other.  
  
"I'm gonna wash up before we leave, okay, Tifa?" Zack  
said when he finished putting all the chairs up. Tifa  
nodded, not once looking up.  
  
Zack splashed his face with water. 'What the hell happened  
to her...?' he wondered as he wiped his face with a towel.  
He went to the small bedroom to get his coat but stopped  
when he found Tifa standing by the doorway.  
  
"Tifa...?" he said. "What's the matter?"  
  
Her eyes were focused on the floor. "Zack..." she began,  
barely audible. "I...I don't care if you leave me or not  
tomorrow...but...I just...want you...to do something for me...  
just...this once..."  
  
"W-What is it...?"  
  
"I know we haven't known each other for a long time...but...  
this is all...I ask of you... I don't want you to back down...  
all right?"  
  
"I'll do anything for you, Tifa, just name it."  
  
"Zack, could you please..." Tifa slowly walked closer towards  
him. "Could you please..." She buried her face in his chest.  
"Could you please...hold me...for just one night...?"  
  
"T-Tifa..."  
  
Tifa looked up at him, her ruby brown eyes shining with tears  
in the moonlight. "P-Please..." she pleaded. "Just for tonight..."  
  
Zack stared down at her. Tears streamed down her cheeks.  
He finally gave in and wrapped his arms around her. "And I  
promise...I'll never let go..."  
  
  
  
  
  
~*~*~*~  
  
  
  
  
  
Tifa fluttered her eyes. It was the middle of the night. She  
found herself enclosed in strong arms. The two naked bodies  
were wrapped in a thin blanket and covered in sweat after  
a night filled with passion. Tifa looked up and to her surprise,  
found Zack's blue eyes staring down at her.  
  
'That's right...' she thought. 'I...he...we were...'  
  
"Zack," she whispered.  
  
"What is it?" he asked softly.  
  
"Zack, I..." she began. "I'm...sorry..."  
  
"For what?"  
  
"I...I didn't know what I was doing. I wasn't thinking right."  
She buried her face in his bare chest. "I'm so sorry..."  
  
"Tifa..."  
  
"I used you. I'm such a bad person." She slowly looked back  
up at him. "Why did you let me do it?"  
  
"Why did YOU let me?"  
  
"I... Zack... I want to tell you that...I never meant for this  
to happen..."  
  
"Tifa...do you love Cloud?"  
  
Tifa didn't answer but the look in her eyes told him everything.  
  
"I see..." Zack said. "So then...I'M the one who's supposed  
to be sorry. You wanted it to be him all along, didn't you?"  
  
Tifa shut her eyes. "I'm really...sor---" She was stopped and  
looked up when Zack put a finger to her lips.  
  
"Do you always have to do that?" Zack asked. "Always  
apologizing?"  
  
"It's just...that I..."  
  
He pressed his finger harder on her lips to silence her. "I  
hate seeing you risking your own happiness for others. I'm  
damn sick of it, Tifa. So stop apologizing. You've said enough  
'I'm sorry's. Why the hell do you want to be with Cloud  
anyway? When all you do is make HIM happy and not you?"  
  
"But Cloud does make me happy. If he's happy, I am, too."  
  
Zack hesitated for a while. "Why do you love him? When you  
know he doesn't..."  
  
"I know he does," Tifa said, cutting him off. "Deep in my  
heart, I know Cloud loves me. It's just that...he hasn't  
found that out for himself yet. Because in the Lifestream, I  
heard him call my name... I knew he needed me..."  
  
"How are you so sure about that? Was it true or was it  
just your wishful thinking, huh, Tifa?"  
  
"I-I know...it was true..."  
  
"Then...if it is true...I'll hold you...just for tonight..."  
  
Tifa felt Zack tighten his hold of her. There was something  
inside her that didn't want it to be just for tonight but  
everything else protested. Her mind told her that she loved  
Cloud and he did, too but her heart wasn't the safe as  
before. There was a little part of her that felt differently. She  
snuggled closer to Zack. 'Was it real...or just my wishful  
thinking...?' 


	6. Regret

--------------------------------------------------------------  
PART 5 Regret  
  
  
Tifa awoke to find that she was sleeping next to no one. She  
sat up and looked around the small room of the bar. Why were  
her clothes on the floor? She looked in under the sheets and  
saw that she had nothing on. What had happened?  
  
She got up, dragging the sheets along with her to cover up  
her body as she went over to the bathroom. She splashed her  
face with ice cold water and left the water running for a while  
as she tried to remember what had happened. She could only  
remember that Cloud had left her and was bound not to  
return. Those memories tore at her heart and she could no  
longer try to remember why she had woke up like that because  
in doing so, it brought back the painful memories of the  
other night.  
  
She put on her clothes and decided not to open the bar that  
day. As she headed out towards the door, she noticed that  
a pair of gloves were left on the counter. She immediately  
recognized them as Zack's.  
  
'Zack...' It was all coming back to her now. 'He and I...'  
She slowly began to remember what had happened last  
night. 'Cloud...'  
  
She finally remembered. Cloud had left her the night before  
and so then she and Zack...  
  
'NO!!!' she screamed in her mind. 'How could I do this?  
How could I do this to him???!!!'  
  
She looked at the gloves. He probably left them because  
he was in such a hurry. But why did he leave? Didn't he  
care about her? She shook her head. Why did she care  
about why Zack was gone or not? They had barely known  
each other. But...still...  
  
'...Oh Zack...'  
  
  
  
  
  
~*~*~*~  
  
  
  
  
  
Tifa got up from her bed. Cloud's scent still lingered on  
her pillows. It was just impossible to sleep. But she had to  
sleep. It had been a week already. She couldn't let herself  
suffer like that. She couldn't let the bar suffer like that.  
Without Cloud, she had to take care of herself now. She  
quickly wiped the tears away from her eyes as she went  
over to the living room. She sat down by the window and  
looked at the stars.  
  
She looked away and closed the curtains. Even they  
brought back painful memories. She ignored the tears  
streaming down her cheeks and curled up into a ball.  
  
'Stupid stars...' she thought. 'Always making people believe  
that their wishes will come true... They don't give a damn  
about other people's lives... Wishing on a star...what crap...'  
  
Her uncontrollable sobbing was starting to hurt but she  
couldn't stop. The tears kept on coming and it seemed  
endless. She wanted to stop so badly but it was just so  
hard. She missed Cloud so much.  
  
'Why can't I stop crying?!'  
  
She stumbled to the floor in an attempt to get to the  
kitchen. 'Damn it!!! I have to stop!!!'  
  
She used up all the strength she had to drag herself over  
to the kitchen. She used the counter to support her as she  
opened a drawer and took out a long, sharp knife. She took  
it in both her hands and prepared to thrust it in her aching  
heart.  
  
'This is...'  
  
She raised the knife higher.  
  
'For you...'  
  
The door started to open. But she didn't notice because  
all she was focusing on was the sharp blade in her hands,  
ready to plunge into her body and stop the tears.  
  
'Cloud...'  
  
"Tifa?" Zack called out. He looked around the house and  
then spotted Tifa in the kitchen, about to shove the knife  
into her chest. He immediately rushed to her and pushed  
the knife out of her hand as the both fell down to the  
ground. Tifa glimpsed up at him before breaking down in a  
fit of tears.  
  
"Tifa..." he whispered.  
  
"W-Why..." Tifa asked through her sobs. "Why did you stop  
me?!"  
  
Zack sat up on the floor and took Tifa into his arms. "Because  
I...care for you... Why were you trying to kill yourself???!!!"  
  
Tifa buried her face in his chest. "I love him so much... Now  
that he's gone, I don't know what else to do! I don't know  
how to stop these tears!"  
  
"Weren't you the one who didn't want me to kill myself just  
because Aeris died? Weren't you the one who said I shouldn't  
give up on living?"  
  
"That was different!"  
  
"How so?"  
  
Tifa pounded on his chest with her fist. "It just is, okay!!!  
Let me go! Please, leave me alone!!!"  
  
Zack held her tighter, ignoring her request.  
  
Tifa slowly stopped her pounding and just cried on his chest.  
"It...just...is..."  
  
"Because it's happening to you and not me?"  
  
"I just...wanna...stop these tears... They just won't go  
away unless I end my life..."  
  
Zack lifted her chin so that he could look her in those  
water-filled eyes of hers. He wiped away the tears. "You  
know that...I'll always be there to stop those tears of  
yours..."  
  
Tifa squeezed her eyes shut and lowered her gaze. Her  
sobbing gradually settled down and she then fell into a  
deep slumber.  
  
  
  
  
  
~*~*~*~  
  
  
  
  
  
Tifa woke up, finding herself wrapped in someone's arms.  
  
'Oh no...' she thought. 'Don't tell me that I...'  
  
She stopped her thought when she felt the person move  
away from her and get up. She quickly shut her eyes and  
pretended to be asleep. When she heard silence, she opened  
her eyes for a moment then shut it once again. Too late.  
Zack had already seen her. She opened her eyes and sat  
up, very relieved in discovering that she had her clothes on.  
  
"Good morning," Zack greeted.  
  
"Good morning," Tifa replied softly. She averted her gaze  
to hide her blushing face. It was hard not to blush after  
seeing Zack without his shirt on. He looked really good.  
  
"I uh..." Zack began. Tifa looked up. He stared at her  
for a while then looked away. "I uh...I'm sorry I was sleeping  
on your bed... It's just...I tried to but when I left you on  
your bed and you wouldn't let go, I had no other choice..."  
  
"I'm sorry," Tifa said.  
  
"Nothing to be sorry about! It's okay! Really! I actually...  
liked..." He paused. "It's okay..."  
  
Tifa lowered her head. "It... It's not just that, Zack... I'm  
sorry for...that night when we..." Her eyes started to fill  
up with tears. "I'm just really sorry for that!"  
  
"It's all right, Tifa..."  
  
"No, it's not! Not at all! I didn't know what I was doing.  
Everything in my head was all screwed up. And if you  
never forgive me then I can completely understand that.  
If I could take it all back, I would..."  
  
"So... You'd really wanna take it all back?"  
  
Tifa nodded.  
  
"That's how you feel, huh? Well, I have no regrets!"  
  
She looked up at him. "W-What do you mean...?"  
  
"I... It's nothing..."  
  
"You don't regret that night? Not at all?"  
  
Zack sighed. "No. Not at all. Not one bit. But...there is  
one little thing I DO regret..."  
  
Tifa gulped, almost afraid to ask. "W-What is that...?"  
  
"I..." Zack walked over to the door and placed his hand  
on the frame. "I... I just regret that...I didn't know you  
a long time ago and it was Cloud...not me..."  
  
Tifa stared at him, her heart beating faster. "Z-Zack..."  
  
Zack shook his head. "I-I'm gonna go get dressed up  
or something." He left, not once looking back at her.  
  
'Zack... What did he mean by that...?'  
  
  
  
  
  
~*~*~*~  
  
  
  
  
  
The blonde young man looked up at the starry sky. It  
brought back good memories. But with that were horrible,  
unthinkably memories, too.  
  
"Come in," a big, muscular man in a dark suit called out  
to him. He entered the building and was led to an office.  
He was left alone with a man sitting down, his chair facing  
away from him.  
  
"Cloud Strife, eh?" the man on the chair asked as he  
turned the chair so he could see the young blonde. "I've  
heard many interesting things about you. Come. Sit down  
and we'll discuss this deal with the resurrection materia." 


	7. I'll Be Seeing You

--------------------------------------------------------------  
PART 6 I'll Be Seeing You  
  
  
Zack stared at Tifa absentmindedly as she poured a beer  
for a customer.  
  
'Everything seems to be going okay now,' Zack thought,  
remembering the past week and a half. 'Tifa seems all right  
now. It looks like she's coping. The bar's been doing good and  
she seems to be returning to her old self. But...' He took a  
big gulp of the drink on the counter. 'Damn. I can't be getting  
drunk now.' He pushed the glass away and sat there, staring  
at the brunette bar hostess.  
  
"Heh, heh, heh..."  
  
Zack turned his head and saw a man in his forties, looking  
at him with a strange, drunken smile on his face.  
  
"You thinkin' of getting it on with her?" he asked.  
  
Zack's eyes bulged. "What the hell are you talking about?!"  
  
"It looks like you got the hots for the cute bartender," the  
man laughed. He was obviously drunk.  
  
"I have no idea why the hell you're talking to me about this  
so could you please take your drunken ass somewhere else?"  
  
"Hmm... Maybe to the cute bartender's bedroom? I'd  
sure love to get some, ya know."  
  
He was REALLY drunk. And perverted. And he was making  
Zack angry. Zack grabbed the man by the collar and looked  
him in the eye with a threatening glare.  
  
"I swear, if you do anything to Tifa, old man, I will..."  
  
The man calmly removed Zack's hands and brushed off his  
shirt as if there was any dirt. "Heh, heh. This shirt is  
expensive, y'know."  
  
"Old man..."  
  
"I wasn't going to do anything to her. Just joking around!  
Besides, she'd look better with you anyways. And also..."  
The man winked. "I think she's got the hots for you, too."  
  
Zack rolled his eyes. "Drunken old man..." he mumbled.  
  
"Heh, heh, heh." The man stood up and took his drink. "Well,  
see you later, man."  
  
Zack glared at him as he left. He then turned to stare at  
Tifa again. He absentmindedly licked his lips upon realizing  
how attractive Tifa really was. 'Me and Tifa...' he  
thought. 'Not too bad...'  
  
"Hm?" After serving a customer, Tifa looked over her  
shoulder at Zack who was staring at her strangely. "Zack?"  
  
Zack snapped out of his daze. "Huh? Yeah? What is it,  
Tifa?"  
  
"You okay?"  
  
"Of course I'm okay. What makes you think I'm not?"  
  
"It's just...you've been looking at me weird..."  
  
"No...I wasn't..."  
  
"Yes, you were."  
  
Zack let out a long sigh and then smiled up at her. "Fine.  
Fine, fine, fine..."  
  
Tifa raised an eyebrow. "Well?"  
  
"I was just fantasizing about you. Is that so bad?"  
  
Tifa felt her cheeks grow warmer. "Don't...kid around..."  
  
Zack stood up and walked over to her. "You're a sexy  
woman, you know that, Tifa?"  
  
Tifa hit him playfully as she tried to hide her blushing  
face. "I'm serious! Stop it!"  
  
"So am I," Zack replied as he stood up from his seat  
and turned to walk away. "See ya later, Tifa," he said,  
looking over his shoulder and winking at her.  
  
Tifa blushed again as she watched him leave. "What  
a silly man..."  
  
  
  
  
  
~*~*~*~  
  
  
  
  
  
"Looking at the stars again?"  
  
Tifa turned around to see who was behind her. "Good  
evening, Zack."  
  
Zack went and stood next to her, leaning his arms on the  
railing. "You always come up here to the room. Even on  
rainy nights."  
  
"Why? Is there a problem with that?"  
  
"No." Zack shook his head. "No. Just curious."  
  
"Of what?"  
  
"Of what's up with you and the stars."  
  
Tifa looked up. "It's just... I don't know. I really should  
hate them. They always create false hopes inside of  
people."  
  
"How so?"  
  
"People believe that the stars could make their wishes  
come true. It's stupid. Those who believe in those  
lies are all dumbasses."  
  
"Haven't you ever wished on a star? Even once? And  
hope it would come true?"  
  
Tifa lowered her head. "Of course. That's why I'm such  
a dumbass."  
  
"Don't say that!"  
  
"It's true, isn't it?"  
  
"No! I'm sure your wishes will come true eventually..."  
  
Tifa looked sidelong at him. "Heh. I never thought you'd  
be so dumb to think that."  
  
"C'mon. Wishes do come true."  
  
"Not this one. No. This one will never come true."  
  
"How come?"  
  
"I...I've been wishing since I was 5...and yet...nothing.  
I gave up years ago..."  
  
"What was that wish?"  
  
Tifa hesitated. "I wished that...someone would care for me...  
Yeah, my parents cared a lot but...I...wanted something...  
more than that... I...wanted...Cl..." She shook her head. "No.  
Forget it, it's nothing. Nothing important, anyway."  
  
"No..." Zack moved closer. "It's very important. Tell me what  
it was."  
  
Tifa stared at him for a while then turned away. "I just...  
wanted...someone to..." She made her voice barely audible.  
"I just wanted someone to love me...that's all..." She then  
looked up at him with a smile plastered onto her face. "B-But  
it'll never come true, anyway! It's been more than a decade  
now and it still hasn't come true. I'm fine. It wasn't like I  
wanted it to come true that badly!"  
  
Zack could see the tears forming in her eyes. "Tifa..."  
  
"I-I'm sorry..." Tifa said, wiping away the tears. "I-I  
have something in my eye..."  
  
Zack put down her hand and wiped her tears away with  
his own. He let his hand caress her face. He slowly moved  
closer until less than a centimeter was between their  
bodies. "I think it already has come true..." He leaned his  
face closer and closer to hers. "And it'll be much more than  
you wished for..." Their lips were practically touching now.  
Just a little...more...  
  
Tifa shut her eyes and waited. 'Me and Zack...' she  
thought. 'Maybe...it could work...'  
  
Zack shut his eyes as well and prepared for the moment  
their lips would met. It was only then that he realized how  
much he wanted this. And now was finally the moment.  
"...if you let me..."  
  
'Of course...I'd let you...'  
  
"...please..."  
  
'Zack...'  
  
"Tifa..."  
  
'...but...'  
  
That logical part of Tifa was at it again. It kept on telling  
her that this was not what she wanted. She tried hard to  
push it away but it just wouldn't go away. It was coming  
back stronger. But as it did, Zack was coming closer. Should  
she let him or should she push him away?  
  
"Tifa..."  
  
It sounded so good when he said it.  
  
"Let me..."  
  
She wanted to let him. 'Closer, please, closer...' She wanted  
him to say her name again.  
  
"Tifa???"  
  
Their eyes both shot wide open. Tifa stepped backward.  
They turned around when the door leading to the roof opened  
and a familiar blonde came out.  
  
  
  
  
  
~*~*~*~  
  
  
  
  
  
"Want me to help you pack?"  
  
Tifa wiped away her tears as she stopped packing for a while  
and turned around.  
  
"N-No thank you," Tifa replied. "I'm all right." She began  
packing her things again.  
  
Zack went ahead and handed her items for packing.  
  
"T-Thank you..." Tifa said softly.  
  
They stood silent, Zack handing her things as Tifa added  
them to her suitcase. Then Zack suddenly stopped and Tifa  
did the same when he did so.  
  
"What's wrong?" Tifa asked.  
  
"It's just..." Zack forced himself to smile at her. "It's hard  
to believe you're actually leaving... It wasn't until now that I  
realized that..."  
  
Tifa felt her heart ache. It wasn't until then that she  
realized she would miss him so much.  
  
"It's kinda amazing, though," Zack said. "You love him that  
much to agree to anything he asked of you. Even after he  
left."  
  
It WAS amazing, wasn't it? She agreed immediately when  
Cloud has asked her the other night to go with him. She didn't  
know where, she didn't know why but she agreed anyway.  
  
Zack sighed. "What a lucky bastard," he chuckled. "Well,  
good luck on whatever you're doing, Tifa." He held out his  
hand. She shook his hand. God, it was wonderful to be  
touching her, even if it was just a handshake.  
  
"I'll miss you," he whispered.  
  
"I'll miss you, too," Tifa replied. She tried to pull away from  
him but he just wouldn't let go. Zack then realized what he  
was doing and quickly let go.  
  
"S-Sorry..." Zack stammered. He turned to leave. "Well,  
Tifa...I-I'll be seeing you... Bye..."  
  
Before Tifa could say a word, he was gone. 


	8. Our Separate Ways

--------------------------------------------------------------  
PART 7 Our Separate Ways  
  
  
{TAK TAK TAK TAK}  
  
'Is someone at the bar?' Zack wondered. He rushed over to  
Seventh Heaven and saw a dark, muscular man nailing a sign  
onto the door. He had a small girl on his shoulder.  
  
"HEY! YOU!" Zack called out. The man turned around. "What  
in the world are you doing?!"  
  
"What does it look like?"  
  
Zack read the sign.  
  
"SEVENTH HEAVEN IS PERMANENTLY CLOSED," it read.  
  
'Permanently?!' Zack thought, feeling like he had been  
stabbed a million times.  
  
"The owner, Tifa Lockheart, asked me to put this up for her,"  
the man said. "Sorry buddy but there ain't no more beers for  
ya. Gotta go somewhere else. Tifa ain't comin' back, according  
to her."  
  
Another million stabs. "I-It...it's not that..." Zack replied.  
  
The man shrugged. "Who are ya, anyway?"  
  
"I'm Zack. Tifa's friend."  
  
"OH!" The man smiled and shook Zack's hand. "Pleasure ta  
meet ya! Tifa's told me about ya! You two been living together,  
ain't I right?"  
  
"Y-Yeah..."  
  
"Name's Barret Wallace. Teef's one of my best buds."  
  
"Oh yeah, I know you. Good to meet you."  
  
"I hope you didn't go and do nuthin' to her! No offense or  
nuthin' but I don't trust ya just yet. It ain't like Cloud was  
bad enough..."  
  
Zack lowered his eyes at the mention of his name. He began  
to think of Tifa with him. With a man who didn't love her back.  
How could she possibly love him? Why couldn't she just love---  
  
"This here's Marlene," Barret said, interrupting his thoughts.  
Barret lowered the little girl on his shoulder.  
  
"Hello," Marlene greeted.  
  
Zack patted her on the head. "You're a cute little girl, you  
know that?"  
  
"Thank you very much."  
  
Zack tilted his head to one side. "Why aren't you smiling,  
Marlene? You'd look much prettier if you were smiling."  
  
Barret carried Marlene on his shoulder again. "Marlene's sad  
'coz Tifa ain't here no more. We dun know where she's at and  
it's hard not to be worrying when Tifa's out there without  
anyone but Cloud. And I don't trust Cloud that much to be  
taking care of her."  
  
"I..." Zack began. "I know how you feel."  
  
"I tried to talk her outta it but she's just too stubborn when  
it comes to Cloud. She loves him too damn much and whenever  
he asks her to do something, she agree without even thinking  
it over. He can ask her to jump off a cliff and she'd do it. I'm  
tryin' ta get it through that head of hers that Cloud dun love  
her back but she just ain't listenin'! He can be a bastard  
sometimes, always taking advantage of her."  
  
'Yeah...' Zack thought sadly. 'That lucky bastard...'  
  
  
  
  
  
~*~*~*~  
  
  
  
  
  
"This... This is OUR HOUSE???!!!" Tifa exclaimed breathlessly.  
  
"Yeah," Cloud replied with a smile on his face.  
  
Tifa threw her arms around his neck. "It's beautiful!!!"  
  
Indeed, it was. It was a large two-floor, four-bedroom,  
two-bathroom house with an incredible kitchen. It had  
everything they needed and more. It was practically perfect.  
Now, if only Cloud would tell her what she wanted to hear the  
most...  
  
"How did you ever manage to get a place like this?" Tifa asked.  
  
"Uh..." Cloud paused for a second. "Well, I just did a good  
job, that's all..."  
  
"I'm so proud of you!" Tifa took a minute to look around the  
house. "But, Cloud?"  
  
"Yeah? What is it, Tif?"  
  
"I'm wondering why you bought such a big house. I mean,  
we're only two people and there's so many rooms!"  
  
Cloud grinned sheepishly. "Well...it was kinda for the future,  
y'know..."  
  
Tifa felt herself blush at this. Her heart felt like it would jump  
out of her chest any second. She was overwhelmed with joy!  
Did this mean that Cloud was planning for them to have a  
future?  
  
Tifa grabbed him into a tight hug. "I love you so much,  
Cloud!!!"  
  
After a while, she realized what she just said. She never  
meant for it to turn out that way. 'SHIT!!! Don't tell me I just  
told him that I---'  
  
"I love you, too," Cloud whispered back.  
  
Tifa's eyes widened as she pulled away to stare at him. She  
could hardly believe it. In fact, she couldn't believe it at all.  
Had Cloud just said he loved her?  
  
"C-Cloud..." she stammered. "D-Don't make fun of me..."  
  
"I'm not..." Cloud said, brushing hair away from her face.  
"I've come to realize that. I realized that I've been an ass,  
running around, not being able to see past my own nose. I  
realized that I'm really lucky to have you around, Tif. And I  
hope that it's not just as my best friend."  
  
"C-Cloud..." She looked at him with hopeful eyes. "Do you  
really mean that?"  
  
"With all my heart..."  
  
Tifa smiled, trying to contain her happiness. She embraced  
him. "Cloud! You make me so happy!"  
  
He embraced her back. "You make me happy, too, Aer---  
Tifa..."  
  
  
  
  
  
~*~*~*~  
  
  
  
  
  
'Good,' Cloud thought when he peeked into Tifa's room. 'She's  
asleep.'  
  
Cloud quickly went outside and got into his car. He drove as  
fast as he could to his destination so that he would get back  
home before Tifa was awake.  
  
He stood before the stone monument.  
  
"Aeris..." he whispered before falling to his knees. "I miss  
you a lot, you know that? Dammit! Why did you have to  
die???!!!"  
  
He placed a bouquet of flowers in front of Aeris' memorial.  
  
"But don't worry," he said. "You're coming back soon. I  
promise."  
  
  
  
  
  
~*~*~*~  
  
  
  
  
  
"...Tifa ain't comin' back, according to her."  
  
Those words played in his mind over and over again, making  
him come to a painful realization: Tifa wasn't coming back. It  
unbelievable but true. He had never realized how much the  
trust could hurt. It was more painful than he could ever  
endure. He would have much rather die than experience this  
pain. But he couldn't do that. He promised her he wouldn't. He  
wasn't going to go back on his word now. Even if she was the  
cause.  
  
'But...' he thought. 'Why does it hurt so much?'  
  
Why DID it hurt so much? Tifa was a very nice person. She  
was a great friend, letting him stay at the apartment even  
when they barely knew each other at the time. Sure, he would  
have been sad that they wouldn't see each other again but  
why did it hurt THAT much? It hurt so much that it was starting  
to hurt more than when Aeris died... But...why? 


End file.
